Love At First Sight
by DualCrows
Summary: This Story is based on Foxy and Yesika relationship and the truth of what lies in Pizzera.


**Love At First Sight**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own five nights at freddy or anything related to it. I also do not own naruto. Wish i had tho :D**

**This story is for a special someone I love and I hope you enjoy this Valentines Gift. Now before we begin I want say this is going be the best story I'm ever going make. Now I hope you enjoy**

**Link Start**

There was a girl name Yesika. This girl was in love with all animal electronic in Freddy Fazbear Pizzera. But she love especially love Foxy the pirate. When she was a little girl she enjoy playing with Foxy. They play pirate and had a great time. Untill the bite of 87. Foxy was put in out of order. Never ever to seem again...A couple years later a wanted help sign came up in Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria to be the night shjft guard. Yesika dream was coming true and she will be able to united with the crew once more.

Yesika was getting ready for her first night at five nights at freddy's. She was excited but quickly got bored watching animal electronic. But she didnt expect Freddy to be comes and be ready to jumpscare her. But you can hear a roar that came from Foxy. "You hurt her and you will pay dearly". Freddy turned pale and made a dash out of the offices. Yesika thought it was end for her,but hear Foxy say such a thing confused her greatly. Yesika decide to investigate this whole ordeal. So she check her tablet and saw Chica coming from the left side of the hall. Yesika made a quick dash to the door but Chica was in office before Yesika could even blink. But then Foxy came out from the right door and yelled at Chica and start to chase Chica around the Pizzera . Soon as she knew it was 6:00 am.

The second night...Yesika thought. Yesika did her usual routine checking on the animal electronic before she went to the office. She was going to check on Foxy. But Freddy scream and said "Don"t open that curtain if you value your life girl". Yesika look at Freddy strangely and said why? Chica screamed out "Foxy is a monster". Yesika was freak out by that ordeal so she ran straight to her office and look at where the animal electronic were at. But to her surprise...Golden Freddy jumpscare at full force. Yesika screams woke up Foxy and a blood curling roar was hear and Foxy dash right at Golden Freddy and tackle him out of the scream at Yesika loudly and start hug her tightly. Yesika was scared but happy about Foxy hugging her. Foxy roar again and ran down the hall. Yesika wonder why Foxy hug her and save her from Golden Freddy. What mystery lies in Pizzeria... Yesika took a sip from her coffee and check the time was 6:00 am and all the animal electronic were standing still once again in their normal position like nothing ever happened.

Third Night...Yesika was ready for work and saw Foxy in his little space in Out of Order. She went in and saw Foxy staring curiously at her. Yesika start turn a deep shade of red. Where she can rival a Tomatoes in shades of red. Yesika was going to walk away, trying hide her blush. But foxy grab her and made her stare right in his eyes. Yesika saw so much sorrow in his eyes. She slowly place her palm on his right cheek. Foxy looked at her and went for a kiss. Yesika was surprise if you could called it that. Look at her making out with an animal electronic of Freddy Pizzeria. Foxy stop the kiss and a thin liquid of salvia was seen from the two. Foxy sat down and close eyes. Yesika ran out of the Out Of Order space and bump right into Bonnie. Bonnie was not lift Yesika from her shirt and was about to kill her but Foxy was behind Behind Bonnie and threw her into a wall and roar right front of Bonnie. Bonnie fainted and you can see a wet spot forming on the floor. Foxy grab Yesika and just dash right into office where he left Yesika in there dazed wondering what just happened. Soon enough 6:00 am roll in and conclude her third night at Pizzeria.

Fourth Night...Yesika went to Out of Order but Foxy wasnt there. Yesika went to check on the rest of the crew. But there was no change. They just sat there and looking at her like they were starving. Yesika ran to her office and check the tablet in where could Foxey could be. In her surpise a hand cover her mouth. She tried everything to escape that grip. When the animal electronic turn her around to face him. It was Foxy! Foxy was with her the whole time! They kissed with heated passion and the rest of the animal electronic just fainted with major nosebleeds. If they were human they would of died of blood lost but they werent human were they? Foxy took off his Fox suit. Yesika thought Foxy was animal electronic but he looked human. He had pale skin. Black shaggy hair covering one of his eyes were Red with a cross gloing through had a simple black t-shirt and black sweatpants. He was wearing black steel boots. This person who is he. Yesika ask the mystery teen "who are you". The teen replied my name is Foxy...but I had a name called Kiyan Hasu. Kiyan hug Yesika and said "I want you to know i was a human before all this. Yesika im trying to say is "I love you ever since you came to play with me that day". Yesika was blushing heavily and said "I love you to Kiyan". Both of them were making out till 6 am where Foxy put his suit on and left with a real smile on his face.

The Fifth night...Yesika was running to Out of Order but Freddy stood in her way and said "Its time to die girl". Yesika screams was heared once again but Foxy snap Freddy neck stunning him so Foxy could be able to get Yesika to safety. Yesika screamed out saying "Why did they want to kill me now" Foxy stare at her and gave her a quick pdck before leaving the office. Going who knows where. At 3 am Foxy came back without his suit and sat down staring at Yesika. Yesika said "How did you become like this". I died and now I been resurrected to become Foxy. I was a thief from my time line. Scott was the one to resurrected me into this and become his puppet. But no more we run after this together. Tommorow will be the day we will be free...Yesika nodded and hug Foxy where she went back to work. Yesika thought "I will escape with Foxy if the last thing I do.

Final Night...There was thrasing coming in Pizzeria. There lied Bonnie dismantled and torn. Foxy wasnt wearing his suit and he use a lighting blade on Freddy where Freddy had a look of pain and horrified. Kiyan drop freddy and said "Be right back". Yesika nodded and sat on stage hearing muffled screams coming from kitchen. Chica head came rolling like a bowling ball and smash right into Freddy and Bonnie. Foxy saw Golden Freddy and start fighting each other. None of them had a clear shot so Foxy did the unthinkable and twist his neck 360 and grab golden freddy and flip him over. He smashed Golden Freddy head and kept on smashing untill clapping was heard from Scott. He laughed and he took out a pistol and point it at Yesika. Scott said "Now Foxy be a good little and sit". Kiyan just grin and saw a black claw go through Scott. Killing him and the claw we g back to shadow. "Ready go" said Yesika. Kiyan kissed Yesika and they both escape Freddy Fazbear Pizzera never returning to it ever again.

**The End**


End file.
